Fallen Angels Ashley Purdy FanFiction
by etfbvblover1996
Summary: A random, but kinda sexual fan fiction about the amazing Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides!
1. Drunks!

"Guys, I'm not letting you leave looking and smelling like that!" I yelled, when the drunken members of Black Veil Brides tried to push past me and out the front door.

"Why not?" Jinxx slurred. I rolled my eyes in his direction, but he was too busy with Sammi.

"Because, you're all sticky and wet from all the alcohol you guys poured on each other and around my living room." I said, trying to knock sense into their distorted brain. I was proud of Ash. He was the only one out of all the guys that didn't drink, but I kinda felt sorry for him in a way too. We had made a deal that he wasn't allowed to get drunk tonight. Last time that happened, he ended up bringing some random blonde chick from out on the street, inside our house and started fucking her on the couch. That hurt my feelings and cut really deep. That was over a month ago though, and we only recently started going out, like in the last fortnight, although I had had feelings for him for longer than that. I had known him since preschool. There was always that one kid that never shared the play dough with the other kids. He was that kid, but I was the only kid he shared with. We had been friends ever since then.

"Guys, go have a shower. Then you can go." I said as they all started moving towards our one bathroom. "One at a time!" I added and everyone but Jinxx stopped. He was still holding Sammi's hand, so she got dragged up the staircase with him. I looked at her sympathetically, but then realized she was grinning and only then did it click what they were going to do in the shower.

"Be quick please!" Ashley shouted over Andy's drunken singing. Andy and Juliet had only just arrived at Ashley's house around half an hour ago, but Andy had managed to get drunk twice as fast as the others. He deserved a cookie for his efforts, although he would probably just throw it back up tomorrow morning, so I decided to keep my cookies.

Around 5 minutes later, Jinxx and Sammi came down from the bathroom, both with wet hair, and Andy and Juliet went up. Jake was sitting close to Ella, hand in hand. He hadn't gotten as drunk as the others, but still not sober enough to drive. Luckily the girls didn't drink, so I was saved from taxi-duty.

About 15 minutes later, Andy and Juliet came down the stairs and now Jake went up. Ella stayed put and waited, so I walked over and talked to her while we waited for Jake. Believe me, it was starting to get boring waiting for the Black Veil Brides guys and their girlfriends to have sex in my shower. Well, technically it was Ashley's, but he didn't seem to mind what they were doing. Probably because he has done the exact same thing so many times before.

Jake came down in record time and took my place beside Ella. I smiled at him and he lazily smiled back and nodded. His hair was still slightly dripping and that made me wonder what towel everyone had been using. I made a mental note to thoroughly wash all the towels, and if that didn't work, burn them.

CC was already in the shower and we could hear him singing 'The Legacy' loudly. It was a miracle that the cops werent knocking on Ash's door with a complaint about the noise. It sounded like someone was dying for crying out loud!

CC finally came downstairs and we were all set. I would have a shower later. We said goodbye to everyone as they all walked out the door, towards their cars, which were parked all over the front lawn. They girls all got in the driving seat and Ash and I watched as the cars, one by one, pulled out onto the road and sped off. Finally Ash and I were alone.

"Well, I'm going to go have a shower." I said and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, do you think I could have one with you? There isnt going to be much hot water left." Ash asked innocently. I turned around and gave him a hard glare. He looked into my eyes the whole time, so I knew he was being honest, and he wasn't just trying to get me naked. I didn't entirely trust him though.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my bra and underwear on and you are keeping your boxers on." I classified and he nodded before walking towards the stairs and following me up.

As soon as I reached the bathroom I took all the towels out (trying not to touch them as much a possible) and threw them in the washing machine.

Ash was already undressed when I walked back into the bathroom. He still had his boxers on like promised but I hadnt seen that muh of a guy before and I hessitated going in for a bit. Ash completely ignored me though.

"Do you like the shower warm or hot?" He asked as he fiddled with the knobs.

"Um, kind of in the middle of the two." I said, as I took the time to get undressed while he wasn't looking. I ended up with my black lacy bra on and matching underwear. Ash had Hello Kitty boxers on (which I secretly thought was really cute). Ash turned around and saw me and his eyes instantly lit up as he eyed my body, up and down. I kinda did the same, but to him. Geeze! He was a fucking god! He had a wide smile on his face as he stood at the sliding door of the shower.

"Ladies first!" He said, and I blushed. As I began to walk forward to step into the shower, I felt his eyes staring at my ass and looked up at him. He very quickly looked away and I saw him trying to hide a smile. I stepped into the warm water, and Ash followed close behind me and I mean close. His chest was on my back. I shuffled as close to the tiled wall as possible, so he would have room.

"Would you mind turning around quickly?" He asked me and I was instantly confused.

"Why?" I asked, with a look on my face that matched my emotions.

"I forgot to take a piss before." He said with a smirk and I turned and faced the wall. A few seconds later, I heard an increase in liquid hitting the shower floor and I assumed that was him, emptying himself. I was kind of disgusted, but I also wanted to see more, so I altered my possition so I could slightly see him. He had his legs spread apart, about shoulder-width and his hands below his waist. He wasn't that close the the wall, more in the middle of the shower, so I saw a bit more than I originally wanted too, but I liked it. His long black hair was stuck to his chest and back and his usually teased top half of his hair was slicked down. He looked completely different. His black war paint was starting to wash off, making black puddles on the floor, mixed with the yellow that was slowly starting to lessen. He finally finished and turned around to face me, a smile starting to widen on his face.

"Couldn't resist, could ya?" He asked, smirking like a complete bad ass. I was completely out of it. "You were watching me piss! Why was that, huh?" He prompted. I started to blush.

"I dunno. It was interesting, I guess." I said, then slapped myself. He just burst out in laughter.

"You know what else is interesting?" He asked, moving closer to me, until his chest was literally pushed up against my boobs.

"What?" I said, smiling. I was actually getting turned on by his outlaw charm.

"Well, I wonder what you look like underneath your bra sometimes. Care to show me?" He asked, smirking that bad-boy smirk the entire time he talked. I nodded and he put his arms around my waist, slowly moving up my back until he reached my lacy bra strap, which he expertly unclipped. It made me wonder how many girls he had done that too, but the thought got shoved to the back of my mind. I put my arms forward on his shoulders and he started sliding my bra off my arms, before finally chucking it over the shower wall and onto the ground. I felt kinda weird. I had never really seen a guy any more than with his shirt off and I have never undressed in front of one either. I started to blush and got really embarrassed. He realised straight away though.

"You okay babe? We can stop if you want. We made a deal, remember?" I nodded my head to say I remembered. The thing was, I was actually having fun. Ash pushed his body against mine, thankfully, his chest hid mine from him, but he didn't seem to care. He hugged me tight and close to him and I hugged him back. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. We stayed like this for a while. Eventually, he spoke into my ear.

"So do you want to continue what we were doing?" He said in a smart ass tone. I giggled.

"What was that?" I asked. His face lit up as I teased.

"Well, we were getting you undressed." He said, his eyes slowly travelling down to where I was uncovered. You couldnt see much, but I just assumed he had a good imagination.

"Oh, na-uh. Your next." I teased. I purposely went under the shower jet so my own long, black hair covered up my boobs as we seperated.

Ash looked at me in a playful smirk as he bent over to take his boxers off. I watched the entire time. As he took them off his ankles he turned his head up and watched me, still bent over, determining if he should stand up yet. I raised my eyebrows at him and he slowly started to stand up. I tried to sneak looks every now and then, but kinda kept my visual distance as well. He was really muscly, just saying. He started shuffling closer to me and I stood in the same place, watching the whole time. Finally, he pushed his bare chest up against mine and lowered his head. I rose up on my toes as our lips met. The kiss lasted for around thirty seconds, our lips moving in perfect harmony. Eventually, I had to pull back for air. He could have gone on for that much longer, is wasn't funny.

Ash started to push me against the wall, and I obliged, wondering how far he would take this. I was about to find out.

His hands were now roaming around my hips, masaging me slowly and mine were on his shoulders, fiddling with his hair. His head was right under the shower jet and his hair was falling onto his chest, and I wanted to see it. It may have been considered even more sexual by him, but I pulled him closer into my arms and he leant forward, his head now out of the water but his hair was still falling onto his chest. I grabbed his waist and pulled his lower half closer to me, secretly noticing the contact between us. He looked at me shocked, but when i smiled, he followed. His hands started roaming down towards my hips and rested on the waistline of my underwear. The water was running cold now, but we didn't care. He started tugging lightly at the elastic and I nodded. He went through with the next tug, and my underwear came down. I reached down and chucked them over the shower wall, next to my bra and his boxers. He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You seriously don't know how gorgeous you are." He said and I literally jumped on him. My legs were around his waist, arms around his neck and lips on his. The contact between us was incredible and my nerves were going crazy. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower once again, hand on my hips as he began to pull my body down a little bit, lining up, in a way. My lips were still on his and his on mine. After a while, I had to pull back for air, but I could see the desperate look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"How far are we going to go?" He asked and I could see his face, a look of hopefullness crossed it.

"Well, I don't know Ash. I really love you and I want you to be my first." I said, quieting down on the last bit. Hos face turned shocked.

"Wait, you're saying that you have never had sex before?" He asked and I nodded. "You've never been this close to a guy while naked before?" He asked and i nodded my head again. "Well, thanks for making me your first then." He said, awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" I said and he smiled at me again. This time pushing his body up closer, that my vagina was in contact with his penis. I got a weird chill running down my spine and I smiled into Ash's lips. He smiled too and deepened the kiss, pushing himself closer to me.

"If you haven't fucked before, I recommend not in a shower." He said and I smiled, moving my body against his.

"Then lets take this else where." I said. My body was still in full contact with his, my legs still around his waist, our reproductive organs touching. This felt amazing already.

We stepped out of the now freezing shower and stood next to each other, completely naked, and wrapping a towel around us both. Ash kissed my forehead, making me blush. I could feel his muscles working through his skin and it made me feel so lucky, like I have the best boyfriend in the world.

We got dried in the presence of each other, completely fine that the other person was looking where ever they wanted to look. After we dried our hair, Ash picked me up bridle style and walked over to the bed, putting me on my side and then walking over to the other side. He lied down and pulled the blanket over us, before turning over to face me, pulling me closer to his body in the process.


	2. Sex God!

At first, everything was completely confusing, mostly because I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I could feel every muscle of Ash moving next to me and secretly, it gave me pure love and happiness. I never knew I could love a guy this much, especially as much as I love Ash right now. He was all I could think about as his hands travelled up my skinny figure, resting on my thighs, then hips, then just underneath my boobs. I knew he was enjoying himself and secretly, I was liking this too.

After a while, we had both ended up just laying there, Ash feeling me up constantly, but in reality I was actually getting bored. I started getting hyped up just to bring up the mood and expertly, Ash could feel it, his hands slowly getting rougher. I could tell he wanted to go further and I let him, finally deciding I wanted him too.

His mouth crashed into mine, and every now and then playfully biting my lip. I felt his tongue breifly licking my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and I granted it as his tongue curled around my own. This was so new to me, and every bit was exciting. I felt his stomach push against mine, his muscles in a frenzy as he started getting more and more intimate. I had no idea what he wanted me to do, so I just lied there, taking in his muscular body as he ravished me.

I felt his lower half push closer up to me, and my instincts took over, as I wrapped my bare legs around his muscular torso. I felt him get even more excited (never thought that was possible!) as he moved his hands lower down, resting on my hips. His hands started inching closer to my vagina and I knew what he wanted. With my arms around his neck and my hands playing in his long black hair, I felt him starting to tease me and it worked. My nerves started to leave me be, my heart beating faster and faster and I found I actually wanted to go all the way. Our lips seperated, and he stared into my eyes. I grinned as he smirked, and he shot me a questioning look. I nodded a bit too eagerly and he grinned, before entering me. It hurt like hell when he first went in. Pain shot up and around my lower body as he adjusted himself inside me. I gasped as he moved a bit to fast for my liking and the pain increased. He realised what was happening and slowed down a bit, rubbing around my vagina with his thumbs softly. It relaxed me a bit and he went further in. Admittingly, it didn't hurt as much as the first time he thrust deeper into me, but it still hurt and the pain was constantly present.

As he got deeper and deeper inside of me, the pain lessened and I leapt on him, indicating he could be rough again. It probably sounded cheesey, but I liked it rough. His thrusts got deeper and harder until I resulted in moaning and groaning in pleasure. He smiled into our still connected lips and I couldnt help but smile back. His thrusts started to quicken until I felt him gasp. It felt like I had wet myself as I felt a strange, cold, wetness coming from him and into me. I shivered at the temperature difference but continued what I was doing anyway. His thrusts returned to a steady beat as the flow started to lessen and I rolled on top of his muscly torso. He sighed and I whispered his name into his lips.

"Ashley, I love you." was all I said, but it felt like muh more. He grinned and nodded, our lips still conjoined.

"Mhmm, I love you too babe." he replied and I felt my heart flutter. He loved me and this time I knew he actually meant it!

My face blushed until I felt Ash slow down his thrusts before completely exiting me, leaving a tingly feeling around where he had touched. We still kissed frantically until we decided we should probably get some sleep. I had work tomorrow and I was looking forward to it. Strange huh! Well, going on tour with the band and selling merch was probably the best job you could wish for. Ash sighed into my hair and I lied there, waiting for his breaths to come in a steady rhythm, indicated he was asleep. Around thirty minutes of lying there, cuddled up next to the most sexiest man alive, I felt his breathing relax and I let the dark consume me, his warmth comforting me through the night.

I woke up the next morning in Ash's bed to the sound of water running from the bathroom. I turned over slightly, not wanting to awaken, but I felt the lack of clothing between me and the sheets. I looked down and sure enough, I was naked, memories of last night flooding back into my semi-conscious brain. The water shut off and out emerged the handsome Ash. He had a towel around his waist, showing off his muscular chest and gorgeous 'Outlaw' tattoo. I was with him when he got it and I have never seen him in that much pain since.

He saw that I was awake and he smirked at me, making me blush as I smiled back. I loved that bad-boy smirk of his. He pulled it off so well, every time making my heart flutter.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me at the same time. I answered his kiss deeply and mumbled a quiet 'morning' before watching Ash get dressed. Occasionally he would shoot me sexy looks as he caught me staring down towards his 'man-parts'. I knew he didn't mind me staring, but I kind of wanted to touch it too and I wanted him to see me naked. I pushed off the heavy, crisp blankets of his and sort of 'cat-walked' over to his towel that was now spread over the floor and picked it up. I wrapped it around me, after making sure he had a good veiw of every inch of my body before I covered it up. Once I had the towel secure above my boobs, I jogged towards my room, down the hall. I heard Ash laughing softly to himself at the show I was putting on, me blowing him a kiss before closing my door to get dressed. I put on the esentials, clean underwear and bra before opening up my door. Ash and I were the only ones home.

A few minutes after my door had been opened, Ash strolled in, bare-chested. As I stared at him longingly, he walked over to my drawers and pulled out a short skirt, tight singlet and socks, laying them on my bed. I missed the feeling of him inside me, no matter how weird that sounds. He took a seat next to the clothes he had chosen, before I looked at him with a fake pout playing on my lips. He grinned slightly before showing me a glimpse of that bad-boy smirk I loved so much.

"Want me to dress you or something?" He asked playfully. I nodded in the most desperate-girl way I could and he laughed, getting up and walking over towards me, bringing the socks with him. I wondered why he chose them first, but the answer came fast. When putting them on me, his head would be near what part of me? I grinned as I figured out his plan.

Next he grabbed the skirt, before walking casually over towards where I was standing, pretty much in bare minimum. I grinned as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder before putting the skirt over my feet, over my ankles then putting me gently down. He pulled the skirt up my legs, making sure he made as much contact with my skin as possible. As he stood up straight, I felt him run his tongue up my stomach, causing me to giggle. I knew we were just being stupid now, but I liked it. I rubbed off the cold, wet saliva as he reached over and grabbed the tight fitting singlet. I knew there was a reasong for him picking these specific clothes. There always was with Mr. Ashley Purdy. He slid the top over my head, before twisting it on my body so it fit tight, but well. He stood back and admired his work. I couldnt help but look down myself, just before I gasped. The way he had put on the singlet was showing off my boobs and I liked it, not in a slutty way though. I never thought I was pretty or feminine in any way, but being the amazing yet female-loving guy he is, Ash miracally made me look pretty.

"Wow!" was all he managed to say before the front door clicked open and closed and Andy's deep voice filled the silence we had created. I smiled as I realised one thing was for sure. I love this man.


	3. I Love Him!

"Hey Andy! Up here!" Ash shouted down the stairs, stealing a quick kiss before Andy came up. When he did, he was wearing dark sunglasses, dark enough that you couldn't see his eyes. I think I knew the reason why too.

"Get a bit too drunk last night, did we Andy?" I teased and Juliet, who was standing close behind and holding onto Andy's hand giggled softly as Any scoffed.

"I kind of went a bit overboard, but we haven't got another show on until three days or so, so I should be fine then. Anyway, what did you two get up to after we left?" Andy asked and I felt myself blush.

"Andy, judging by her face, I don't think it's our business." Juliet said in an amused tone of voice. I looked up at her, even though I knew the blush was still present.

"So... Ash finally got in your pants did he?" Andy asked me. Ash, who was now standing behind me with his hands on my waist, laughed a bit but I felt him shift his weight. I knew he was about to spill and I didn't want to be humiliated, even though it probably wasn't a legit reason to be embarrassed. Juliet picked up on my change of moods and walked over to me. I felt her hand rubbing my back gently in an attempt to comfort me, and I must admit, it was actually working.

"We have all had sex before. It's not a bad thing at all. If you really love someone, it's nice to share an experience like that with them." She soothed and I must admit, I felt better. I felt myself relax a bit, but I caught Ash looking at me and I felt tears of embarrassment well up in my eyes. Ash's expression turned worried, and he motioned for me to follow him. I didn't want to upset him or make him feel guilty, but I had a feeling that that is what is happening. We ended up in his room.

"Are you okay babe? I'm sorry. If I knew you weren't ready, I wouldn't have pushed you as hard as I did. I'm really sorry!" He rushed and I knew I had made him feel bad. I wanted to reassure him, but I couldn't find my voice. Even when I did, I didn't trust it.

"Ash, I was ready. I'm sorry I made you think I wasn't, it's just a new concept for me, and I still feel a bit uncomfortable talking about it. Between you and me, I am fine though." I reached up and kissed his soft lips with mine. "I love you." I finished and his face brightened. I loved it when he smiled. His eyes shone brighter than the sun and he looked gorgeous. Not that he wasn't normally. Just exeptionally gorgeous. I'm just making a fool of myself now, so I'm going to shut up.

We left the room, hand in hand, and found Juliet sitting on Andy's lap, making out on my bed. Ash laughed and Andy looked over before scowling at him, so Ash closed the door and we went downstairs.

We reached the bottom floor and Ash led me towards the kitchen counter. He lifted me up and I sat on the marble of the nearest bench, eye to eye with Ash. My nerves sped up and he leaned in for a kiss, me returning it. The door bell rang and Ash jogged over to answer it as I jumped off the counter with a thud as my socks touched the wooden floor. Jake and Ella strolled in behind Ash. I should have known it was them. Who else in Ash's band knocks like a polite person? Ella ran over and gave me a hug. I love that girl. Ash and Jake were busy talking and I turned to Ella before we got interupted and couldn't talk.

"So what's been going on?" Ella asked with complete curiousity and friendly-ness displayed across her face.

"Um, me and Ash had sex last night." I said quietly and I heard Ella gasp and then hug me. I looked over at Ash who was smirking his outlaw charm back at me. I knew he knew I had spilled. Wow, confusing!

"So did me and Jake. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else did either." Ella said without a fuss. I didn't think she got how much of a big deal this was for me.

"Ella?" I said and she turned towards me, curiousity filling her face. Her eyes just said 'yes?' and I knew I couldn't chicken out of telling her now. "Before today, I was a virgin." I spat out and her eyes went shocked.

"You mean you lost your virginity to Ash? Awwww, that's so cute! Wait, it hurt, right?" She asked and I nodded. I heard Jake high five Ash and I knew that they had heard every word of our conversation.

"Hey girls, we are going to go upstairs and practice for a bit. You're welcome to come watch if you want." Jake informed us and I scoffed playfully.

"You know Andy and Juliet are making out on my bed right?" I said and Jake and Ash exchanged glances before Jake smirked. His wasn't as sexy as Ash, but to Ella, it was a different story. I could tell, just by the way she was staring at him.

"Do you still have those water guns in your cupboard in the hallway?" Jake asked, still smiling. Ash nodded, obviously confused. I had learnt never to touch anything in those cupboards. Last time I had, there was a used condom underneath some stuff and I learnt my lesson pretty quick. "Do you need to pee?" Jake asked and Ash smiled, obviously getting the message now, by putting two and two together.

"But only aim for Andy, and don't get her bed please." Ash said, and I was glad he was being nice to Juliet and me. She obviously did not want piss squirted on her. Ella and I laughed at their stupidity as they ran down the hall, grabbing the water guns as Ash stuck his finger up at us on the way past.

I heard them run back towards us after a matter of minutes filled with banging and mumbling. Ash stopped in front of me and Jake walked around to Ella. Ashley started to unzip his jeans and I couldn't help but look. Well, compared to Ella, who was actually helping Jake, I was very mature about this. Ash looked up at me and smirked before aiming into to hole in the plastic on the top of the water gun. I smiled shyly as I heard his pee filling up the container.

Shorty after, I was slightly disappointed when Ash re-zipped up his pants. Secretly, I enjoyed watching. Jake had finished a bit earlier that Ash, probably because he started first, but waiting with Ella, kissing, as Ash finished off.

Ash walked off, meeting with Jake as they stalked up the stairs one after the other. It was highly amusing as they both took a detour into the bathroom, both putting on thick black lines across their cheeks with Ash's war paint. Ella and I followed them close behind as they put their ears to the door, listening before they invaded. I was slightly worried that they would get piss on my bed, but I would just make Ash either wash everything or I would just sleep with him tonight, and I just mean sleep, nothing else. My lower body still hurt a bit.

They opened up the door, and spotting Andy sprawled over Juliet's slim frame, squirted him. He screamed out as the warm liquid hit his back, but Juliet just laughed and curled up into a ball, probably so she didn't get sprayed too. Ash and Jake fully emptied their guns, Andy defenceless to it all, until the vey end when he jumped up, pretty much soaked, and chased Ash and Jake down the stairs. Jake screamed down in the kitchen and Ella, Juliet and I ran down to see what was happening. Jake was curled up in the corner of the kitchen floor, Andy standing over him. Juliet cracked ip laughing and Ella soon followed when they saw what was happening. I felt hands grab me from behind and I looked up to see Ash's gorgeous eyes looking back down at me. He mouthed 'help me' and I giggled.

"You're next Purdy!" Andy yelled and Ash bolted. I walked over to reunite with the girls and what I saw was freaking funny. Andy stood over Jake and was directly peeing on him. I was disgusted at first, but I soon saw the funny side and I joined in with the girls' giggles. I heard Andy zip up and I moved out of his way as he ran past and up the stairs, following Ash's path. I herd Ash's door being forced open and them slammed shut upstairs and I laughed. It was soon followed with shouts from Ash. They mostly consisted of 'dude', 'gross', and 'fuck off's. I laughed and they girls followed, Ella helping Jake up but not touching any of the wet patches. That was understandable. I heard the door open upstairs and Ash shout 'I'm having a shower!' and Jake sighed. I guessed he didn't really want to stand in Andy's piss for any longer. I didn't really want to know how Andy felt though, having both guys' pee on him. I just shrugged as Jake yelled out a loud 'hurry up' to Ash. This was going to be an interesting day. I could just tell.


	4. Scary Movie My Ass!

Jake, who was last in the shower, walked down the stairs with soaking hair. I was currently sitting with Juliet and Ella discussing important matters, when I heard Jake noisily clear his throat behind us.

"Yes babe?" Ella asked, turning her head towards the awaiting Jake, who's arms were crossed infront of his bare chest. He had managed to save his pants from getting peed on, but I knew he definately needed to borrow a shirt.

"Go ask Ash to borrow one of his shirts, but go away! We are discussing important business!" I sternly told Jake with a smile, who scoffed before making his way slowly up the stairs. Ash and Andy were upstairs in the music room, currently trying to write a new song for the new album. Ash had been telling me how important this is, that they hurry up with this album, so I didn't mind having everyone over. I would have prefered to spend today cuddled up next to Ash on the couch, watching movies, kissing and of course, eating popcorn. But that can all wait.

"Discussing which one of us you would punch, pash or promise, is not important business!" Jake scolded as he made his way up the stairs, earning a giggle from each of us girls.

(A/N - If you have never heard of this game or don't know what it is, send me a note and I will explain it :P)

The doorbell rang, interupting us girls from our fit of laughter. I got up to answer the door, but ended up not needing to as Jinxx and Sammi strolled into my house, inviting themselves in. Atleast they shut the door behind them.

"Well, thanks for waiting for me to get the door guys, real mature!" I joked, faking an angry look but then failing miserably. Sammi looked at me and walked over with her arms spread wide. I hugged her tightly before she turned to the rest of the girls, hugging them as tight as she had done to me.

"Well, at least we rung the doorbell!" Jinxx laughed as he jogged up the stairs, hearing the guys playing on acoustic guitars and Andy singing. It sounded heaps different from how the songs ended up after the guitar amps became involved, but that's just how they wrote their songs and every one of them turns out absolutely amazing. I just go with the flow.

As soon as we start talking again, the door clicked open, then closed and without even bothering to look behind me, I mumbled: "They're upstairs", getting a thank you not long after from a tired sounding CC. As our conversation started up yet once again, CC wandered up the stairs.

A few hours later, CC had to go home, mumbling something about meeting a girl somewhere as in, a date. That got all us girls excited as we did in fact, want a new friend to join us. About half an hour later, the guys all came down the stairs at once, creating what sounded like an elephant stampede, demanding food. I wasn't in the mood to make anything, so I called for pizza. All the girls volunteered to go collect them from the shop so we ended up going together to go get them, but I drove. My car is an interesting place, especially with us girls in it. After all, it was the place Ash had first kissed me.

As we were driving, we somehow got into a conversation about having sex. Of course, if this discussion was any time before today, I would have felt weird and left out. It pleased me to know that I could now join in conversations like this. Juliet walked into the shop, collected the pizzas, then met us back in the car. The way home was even more interesting. We all decided that tonight, we would each have sex with our boyfriends, go out tomorrow togther as a group with the guys and would see which guy mentions it first, but we were not allowed to mention it to them at all. To anyone else that wasn't there at the time, this game may sound stupid and we might just sound desperate, but I was always looking for another excuse to see Ash naked and this was legit.

At around 9pm, the girls started complaining that they wanted to ho home, so one by one, everybody left. Of course, I knew the true reason of why they wanted to leave, but I also couldn't wait for them to leave. I probably sounded like a crap host, but I couldn't wait to 'cuddle' up with Ash tonight.

"Babe, did you wanna watch a movie with me?" Ash shouted out from the lounge room, when I was currently eating left over pizza in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure! What movie?" I asked with a mouthful of hawaiian pizza shoved in my mouth. I thought about it for a second and decided that maybe watching a movie wasn't a good idea, but voted that I would anyway. I was hoping that Ash's 'player'status was going to benefit me, especially when I wanted to have sex with him two nights in a row. A normal guy would definately say 'no' to that, or atleast do it, but then be curious about the reason later.

"I dunno, you choose." I heard Ash shout from the lounge room and I thought for a mere 10 seconds before making up my mind. I wanted something with a sex scene to get Ash in the mood, yet I also wanted something entertaining, preferably funny. I decided upon Scary Movie 1. I knew the sex scene in it wasn't all that good, but I loved the movie and I figured I could just hint at what I wanted and hopefully a smart boy like Ash would figure it out.

"Would you mind watching Scary Movie 1?" I called out and I heard Ash laugh before agreeing to it. I ran up to my room, changing into my pyjamas (my most revealing ones at least) and jogged back downstairs. Ash looked up as I entered the room, but shrugged. I saw the grin he was trying to hide as he kept sneaking looks over at me. I felt self-consious at first, but then comfort and pride took over. Confort because I liked Ash looking at me and I loved him. I knew I could be comfortable with him and he would definately not betray me. Yet pride, because I could make a guy that good looking look at me, and no guys ever notice me. In fact, the way I had first gotten Ash's attention was because I ran into him as I was going for a morning jog, tripped over his foot and sprained my ankle. He took me home to put ice on my ankle and what-not, and took care of me. We had become friends ever since then. I blushed at the memory as Ash walked over to me, picking me up bridal style and dumping me on the couch next to him, movie already in the machine and playing. I cuddled up into his muscly, yet confortable arms, head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

A/N – Sorry guys! I honestly can't write rude/sexual stories like this, so I just made it to the best of my abilities (which isn't very good!) Write to me or let me know if you want another chapter written, otherwise I'm stopping here! Email –

Thanks


End file.
